A vehicle power transmission device is conventionally well known that is disposed and that can reduce tooth-hitting noise of gear teeth disposed on a drive system of a hybrid vehicle and colliding with each other. For example, this corresponds to a vehicle power transmission device of each of Patent Documents 1 and 2. In these vehicle power transmission devices, the reduction in the tooth-hitting noise is achieved by a control device controlling the vehicle power transmission device and the control device changes an operation point of an engine for the reduction in the tooth-hitting noise. For example, the control device of Patent Document 1 controls an engine rotation speed to a predetermined value or higher if a condition of occurrence of the tooth-hitting noise is detected in the vehicle power transmission device. Controlling the engine in this way prevents the engine from being operated in an area associated with larger torque variation and the tooth-hitting noise is reduced.